


EriSol

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ', Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This is Bad, but im really bad at writing it, pale erisol - Freeform, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yep
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	EriSol

**Author's Note:**

> i was tired ok? and idk why it said freeform idek what that means but im too lazy to fix it

You woke to the dinging of your notifications. As you reached over to the bedside table and put on your glasses, you realized the sun hadnt yet rose and it was still dark out. Puzzled, you unlocked your phone to find 9 pesterlog notifications from none other than twinArmeggedons. You logged in and started reading through the abundance of messages.

SOLLUX: hey ED are you up  
SOLLUX: nevermiind that wa2 2tupiid your name ii2nt liit up  
SOLLUX: fuck  
SOLLUX: ii uh really need you two come over  
SOLLUX: plea2e  
SOLLUX: 2orry ii know you dont wanna deal wiith my 2hiit but neiither do ii  
SOLLUX: you know what nevermiind  
SOLLUX: iit2 too early four thii2 2hiit anyway2  
SOLLUX: 2orry 

  


  
Your eyebrows shot up and your fingers sped across your phone screen. 

ERIDAN: wwhat happened  
ERIDAN: wwhy do you need me so desperately at 4 in the mornin

  
His reply came almost instantly. 

SOLLUX: nothiing iit2 ju2t my biipolar bull2hiit  
SOLLUX: and the voiice2  
SOLLUX: normally iid talk two AA but 2he2 at EQ’2 doiing god know2 what  
ERIDAN: im on my way  
SOLLUX: thank2  


  
True to your word, you shot up out of bed and after you threw on your aquarius shirt and striped scarf you were out the door. You didnt want to run, but you made an effort to walk as fast as you could. Didnt need him to think of you as desperate. You tried to mask your panic, but your knocks came frantically as you practically pounded on the door. Youve seen him in these moods before, and it could end in blood. Lots of it. You had to stop yourself mid-swing when the door opened and a shorter figure launched itself onto you. His hands clawed and gripped desperately at the back of your shirt and he was sobbing into your chest. Quickly throwing your arms around him while slowly walking him back inside, you tried to make out what he was saying. Once you effectively shut the door with your foot, you heard the repetiitive words fall from his mouth, broken up by sobs, “I’m thorry im thorry im thorry pleathe dont hate me it wath my fault but i didnt mean it oh god dont hate me”. You merely ran your hands along his back in a comforting manner and let him cry himself out. Once his violent sobbing had been reduced to sniffling and the occasional hiccuping, he pulled back just far enough for him to tilt his head back and lock his dual colored eyes to your purple ones. His hoarse voice shattered your heart and every bit of hesitance vanished as he asked you quietly, “Do you hate me..?” You shook your head incredulously. Why would he even think that? “Wwhered you get that idea? I wwould never hate you sol..” you mumbled back, concern lacing your voice. Fuck what the others thought. Fuck the hemospectrum. Your morail needed your comfort and you weren’t going to deny him that. “But-” “No buts.” You cut him off, “Unless that butt is the one wwwhos about to lay dowwn with me and get some sleep.” He nodded and you both climbed into his odd human bed, pulling the blankets up to your shoulders. His face was buried in your chest. “If you evver havve any of those nightmares again, tell me alright?” It wasnt so much requesting as it was reasurring. He nodded. “Ive got your back, Sol. Evven wwhen all the other assholes leavve or forget. I’vve alwways got you.” He nodded, and squeezed your torso. That was the same position you found yourself in the next morning.


End file.
